movie night
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Some things never changed. Hanabi still couldn't take what she dished out.


**Title:** movie night

 **Character/Pairing:** Hanabi, Mugi

 **A/N:** takes place years post-series.

 **Summary:** _Some things never changed. Hanabi still couldn't take what she dished out._

...

...

...

...

"That movie was shit," Hanabi complained, stretching her arms above her head. When he didn't respond, she turned around, giving him a pointed look. "Like, it was really bad."

Mugi glowered at her. It might have been six years since they had last met, might have been their third date, yet she still didn't hold back. Despite it all, some things didn't change: her sharp tongue, her badmouthing, her inability to even pretend she enjoyed it. He at least kept his thoughts to himself last week when she picked the movie.

"It was not that bad—"

"I can't think of one redeemable thing," she continued, steamrolling over his words. Was it on purpose? He gave up years ago trying to figure out if she knew she was ignoring him or not. "Music, acting—oh wait, the price, I guess."

"Are you trying to fight?" he asked instead, because someone had to be the mature one between the two. Her grin grew wider at his words, and he almost groaned. He fell for the bait again.

Maybe she just really liked arguing with him.

"No, I just wanted you to know that you have really bad taste. For movies, at least." She hummed lightly, as though thinking it over. "And maybe in some other things."

"No, really, are you trying to fight?" He rubbed the back of his head lightly, not sure how seriously to take this all. Had she been this bratty back in high school? It felt like eons ago, his memories of that time growing fainter by the moment.

Well, some memories at least. Mugi didn't really want to think about it too hard—he hated who he was back then. What he did, what he thought, the immaturity of it all.

"No, no, no," Hanabi explained, grinning lightly as they walked down the street. She bumped her shoulder against his arm, restraining the urge to laugh. "I just thought that you liked…other types of movies."

"The trailer looked interesting," he defended himself. "I didn't realize it would be…so…"

"Confusing? Kiddish? A mishmash of genres?" Hanabi added helpfully, a sly grin on her face.

"Your choice last week wasn't much better," he finally shot back, turning the tables. "I've seen better direct-to-video movies. From the 90s."

It was worth it. Her face flushed a bright red, her mouth hanging open. Turning away from him, she pouted. "You didn't complain last week."

"Because I have manners."

"You…" Unable to think of a comeback, her mouth opened and closed several times.

He let out the killing blow. "You look like a fish."

"You!" This time, she glared at him angrily before letting out a frustrated growl. Sulking, she marched ahead of him. Mugi rolled his eyes; she still couldn't take what she dished out. Quickening his pace, he caught up to her.

"Hanabi."

Determinedly, she looked everywhere but him.

"Hanabi," he repeated himself, a little louder, a little firmer. It was like talking to a toddler. She sped up slightly.

They were almost at the station now. Mugi gave up—he'd have to just send her a text later when she got over it. If there was one good thing to her quick temper, it was that she got over things just as quickly.

"Bye." Turning, he headed toward the bus stop when he was jerked to a stop. A hand was holding his, Hanabi's hand to be precise. Surprised, he looked up.

This was new. She never initiated. Or perhaps that was another old memory, another old rule.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her face red. "I didn't know what to say and I…Sorry."

Another surprise. She stepped toward him, bringing the grand total to three when she leaned up to kiss him quickly.

"Thanks for the date."

And just as quickly, she made to let go.

She was never that aggressive in public before. Never apologized for her actions either.

It wasn't six years ago, they weren't highschoolers playing at love. He knew that, but never really realized what that meant until now. Of course Hanabi had changed—had experienced other relationships, learned new things, changed her thoughts.

"Bye."

His hand tightened around hers before she could leave.

Mugi had changed too. His arm reached out, pulling her back for a second, deeper kiss.

This time, he wouldn't let go.


End file.
